smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Fox McCloud is a veteran returing for Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. He keeps all of his previous moves from installment (although, a few moves now have different animations and effects). Attributes Fox is a very light character who moves at very high speeds. Almost all of his attacks come off quickly and combine with each other. Fox's excellent speed is counter-balanced by the small and short reaching hitboxes in most of his attacks. This can complicate approaches, and his Blaster doesn't make up for that because it doesn't make opponents flinch (though it's able to force approaches unless the opponent has a lasting reflector, PSI Magnet, or low enough crouch to avoid it). His up smash is a powerful vertical killer, and to a lesser extent, his up aerial. Up smash is also the only move that can KO under 100%, and is a good move due to its high knockback scaling, speed, and reach. His forward aerial can add extra height to Fox's jump and also produces a hovering effect if used shortly after jumping (this usually makes up for his other recovery options), and his back air has high horizontal knockback. As far as specials go, Fox's Blaster can easily build damage from a distance, it refreshes stale moves if it hits, and it's also able to steal KOs. Fox's reflector not only reflects projectiles, but can semi-spike opponents when used in the air and also slows Fox's aerial movement. The jump cancel has been replaced with a dash cancel, allowing a continuous shine volley across the stage (it works best at 70% and above depending on the character). As far as recovery goes, Fox Illusion can be used to gain a horizontal boost (and can also be canceled before completion to trick opponents), as opposed to Fire Fox, which comes off much slower but can move vertically. However, Fire Fox is easily edgeguarded. Fox is also able to wall jump and can boost grab. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Left jab (2%), right hook (2%), then a flurry of kicks, or the Rapid Kick (1-2%). One of the worst jabs in the game due to its poor range, damage, and hitstun, with the natural infinite being very easy to DI out of with slow cool down. This is contrasted with Falco's new jab which is one of the best. *Dash attack - Running kick. At low percents, can lead into an up tilt, leading into various other combos. It's best use is undoubtedly the up tilt follow-up, though his grab is also possible. Somewhat short duration/range and is easily shield grabbed. 7%. *Strong Side - A quick right kick. Moderate-low knockback, best used as a quick punisher out of shield. Can be angled up or down. 6%. Significantly lower ranged than Falco's and with less knockback. *Strong Up - A pretty fast scorpion kick that covers Fox's back, though his whole body becomes a hitbox. Consists of three small, barely noticeable hits. 1st and 2nd hits do 3% each with little knockback and third hit does 4% with moderate knockback. Little ending lag. This attack, though nerfed from Melee, is still very useful. It easily chains into itself, which is good for damage racking, and can even lead into his up smash or grab. At higher percent it sets up well for his aerials. This move is the pinnacle of most of Fox's combos. Unfortunately, with Fox's nerf, the move's killing power was reduced, and is very easy to DI out of a KO. *Strong Down - Low tail whip. The attack does more damage the closer the opponent is to Fox, with a maximum of 9% and a minimum of 7%. Hitting with the tip of the tail sends the opponent upward. Not one of Fox's more useful attacks, due to slower start up and end lag than either of his other tilts. Smash *Side Smash - A spinning kick. As with his other iterations with this move, moderate knockback. Best used near the edge, this move kills regularly above 130%, though lower scaling makes it weak at greater distances. At 30-60% damage (provided there is enough stage to work with), the low angle, just strong enough to cause reeling knockback often makes the opponent have to either bounce or tech off the stage, which Fox can chase down and respond to. *Down Smash - Split kick. Hits on both sides. A down smash with above average, low angle knockback and with decent range, which is better than Falco's but slightly slower in both starting and ending. 14%-19%. *Up Smash - A backflip kick. Very high knockback scaling. The attack is drastically weaker when the opponent is behind Fox. KOs most characters at about 100% with strong vertical knockback and slight horizontal knockback. It's the strongest up smash out of all 3 Star Fox characters, similar to how Wolf has the strongest down smash of the three and Falco has the strongest forward smash. It is considered Fox's best finisher as it has fast start up, pretty good shield stun and it is by far his strongest and best ranged attack, although its end lag is not as generous, and it leaves Fox wide open if sidestepped or jumped over (especially against fast fallers). 17%-30%. Other *Ledge attack - Pulls himself up into a sliding kick. This has a somewhat similar animation to his Forward Smash from Super Smash Bros. 8% damage *100% Ledge attack - Gets up slowly, then does an axe kick while whipping his tail. 8% damage. *Trip attack - Gets up and kicks on both sides with low range. 6% damage. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Flying kick. Is a sex kick. Fast start up and long hitbox duration but low knockback, mediocre range and abysmal shield stun make it almost guaranteed to be punished on shields, especially due to Fox's jumping mechanics and high falling acceleration since he has little maneuverability to create space after using it. Maximum of 9%. *Forward Aerial - Quintuple kick. Increases jump height and reduces falling speed while in effect make it useful with recovery. Decent hitstun, medium vertical knockback and low aerial end lag has juggle starting potential and at higher percents can set up his up air, but very awkward on grounded opponents due to its hover effects and high landing lag. Also difficult to use on small characters. Can deal up to 23%. *Back Aerial - A slow back kick, though quite powerful and with a low knockback angle. Dangerous near edges, though its slow speed and short duration can make it difficult to land. 15%. *Up Aerial - An upward tail whip with a follow-up kick. Hitting with the tail causes 5%, while the kick causes 11%. His best aerial for KOing or can set up for juggles at mid percents, though situational due to being awkward to use while falling. *Down Aerial - Drill kick. Does more damage the closer the opponent is to Fox and can deal up to 21%. It is technically a meteor smash, but is hardly noticeable at lower percents due to its very weak power. Often the move of choice when Fox needs to approach, its surprisingly high priority, multiple hitboxes, low landing lag and decent shield damage sets it apart from his other attacks. Goes well into his grab or up tilt, but is not impossible to shield grab and several disjointed attacks like Marth and Bowser's up tilt will hit Fox through it. At higher damages, near 100% and beyond, the attack causes enough flinching to combo an up smash, and if one of the hits causes tripping (since it is a meteor smash), several other attacks like down smash become possible. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 1% damage each. *Standing grab - Grabs opponent by the neck. *Dash grab - Halts with one foot and grabs, somewhat predictable. *Pivot grab - Great as he can boost grab, and has a long grab range. *Forward Throw - Punches the opponent forward. 7% damage. *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and shoots them with his Blaster. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 8% damage. *Up Throw - Throws opponent up and shoots them with his Blaster. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 8% damage. *Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground and shoots them three times with his blaster. 9% damage. Can be followed up with either a forward aerial at low percentages on certain characters or an up aerial on all characters. Special Moves Taunts *Up: Fox charges fire in a kneeling position and says "Here I come!". This taunt mimics the Up Special, Fire Fox, accept he does not launch off into the air. *Down: Like in Melee, Fox backs up, bends down a bit, and says "Come on!", although it seems faster. *Side: Fox throws his blaster around himself, watches it flip, and catches it. On-screen appearance *Ejects from an Arwing. In competitive play Coming Soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Star Fox universe